And So It Goes
by Ffuffy
Summary: It's Will's senior year at Sky High at last, and he's hoping his parents will let up on the whole hero thing and let him enjoy it. Problem is his new next door neighbor might complicant his things a bit. Rating for language


A/n Alrighty, this is my first Fanfiction piece in a LONG TIME, but I can handle review you throw at me. This is inspired by my just watching the movie and thinking of a harebrained idea of how to tie the movie and an RPG (that's role playing game) that I played with a bunch of cool people. Sandy was my character, and well, I hope you like how her spunky personality mixes with the characters of Sky High! (sorry for the short ness though)

_**And So It Goes...**_

_Chapter 1: Movin' in_

Sandy sat and watched as her brother as he moved their stuff into their new home. She had forgotten how nice it was to live in a spacious place, after a year in an apartment in New York City it was due time she had room to stretch. Of course, she thought, the last time they had lived in a house was before their parents died. Her expression grew dark as memories flooded her vision.

"Sandy?" Andrew called to her when he saw the look on her face.

Immediately she brightened up and waved from her perch on the back of the moving van, "How's it going?"

"Fine, but can't you help any?" He inquired as he came back.

Sandy smiled sweetly, "Now my dear brother, you wouldn't want me to strain something would you?"

He laughed, "No no of course not!" and with a smile he grabbed something else off of the truck and start to bring it inside. Sandy laughed and looked into the truck to see if she could find something light. She saw her power skateboard and a few boxes. A light bulb lit in her mind.

"Perfect" She said as she sat up and started to load the boxes on top.

-

Will flopped down unto the couch exhausted from a day of working out with his father. They had been out "getting him prepared' for his senior year at Sky High. He had thought it would just be them school shopping or something, but instead 'The Commander' had brought him to his personal training depot. It was very impressive, but working out with a thousand pounds weights all day wasn't exactly what he wanted to do all day. It being the last weekend before school started up again.

He sighed heavily and buried his face into the couch cushions and wondered what it'd be like to live normally, even with super powers…

"Hey Will, would you like to come with me to meet our new neighbors?" Josie asked as she peeked into the living room at him.

"I'm kinda tired mom, and I smell from working out." Will muttered into the couch.

"Well, go get wash up. The water will reinvigorate you as well as take care of the smelling problem." She said with a smile and left the room.

Will groaned and slowly lifted himself up. Scratch wanting to be normal, he just wanted to be away from under his parents expectations and schedules for him, he thought as he trudged up to the bathroom.

-

Sandy watched as the two people emerged from the house next door. A stately woman with light brown hair that came just past her shoulders, with a neat business like air about her. Sandy wasn't sure whether to admire her or hurl. The boy was much different. He looked exhausted, disheveled, and his hair was wet as if he had just taken a shower. She giggled at the pair and left her little pile of stuff on her skate board to go greet them.

"Hello there." She beamed, trying hard to remind herself the she wasn't renown anymore.

"Why hello there." The woman said sweetly, as if talking to a child. "My name is Josie Stronghold, and this is my son Will."

"Hello Mrs. Stronghold, hello Will." She said as she smiled, kicking herself for dressing in a cute little sundress that always made her look like she was ten.

"Where are your parents?" She asked innocently.

Sandy smiled devilishly, "In the McDowell plot."

The woman didn't seem to catch on but Will look at her and blinked, "Oh so their visiting you family member's graves, how sweet."

"Uh, mom I don't think that's what she meant…" Will mumbled to his mother.

She blinked and gasped, "Oh I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to…"

Sandy laughed out loud, "It's quite alright. My brother takes care of me."

Mrs. Stronghold laughed nervously, "That's wonderful, how nice of him. Where is he?"

"Inside, we still haven't finished unpacking yet." Sandy said as she looked back at the little establishment for her brother.

"Sandra, are you already making trouble for our neighbors?" Andy asked as he appeared from the house.

"Now what on earth would make you think that?" Sandy replied pleasantly.

He shook his head and when he was approached, held out a head to Mrs. Stronghold, "Andrew McDowell, and this one is my sister Sandy."

She smiled as she took his hand, a smile Sandy knew she grow to despise, "Josie Stronghold, and this is my sin Will."

"I'd ask you to come in, but I'm afraid I'm not done unpacking yet and everything is in shambles." Andy said sheepishly.

"Oh don't worry about it. We came simply to welcome you to the neighborhood." Josie said kindly as she handed over the small baskets of flowers that she had been holding to him.

"Thank you!" Sandy exclaimed as she snatched away the pretty flowers from her brother's hands, "They're gorgeous!

"You're quite welcome."

"So, how old are you Will?" Andy asked, and Sandy glared at him, knowing exactly where he was going with it.

"I'm 17, a senior in high school." Will muttered with curiosity to the odd question.

"What a coincidence! So is Sandy." Andy said as he smiled at his sister. Who smiled back with the flames of death in her eyes.

Josie blinked and laughed, "Oh my! I thought she was only 12 or 13."

"Yeah, she does sometimes appear that way doesn't she?" Andrew chuckled as he ruffled up his kid sister's hair.

Will looked at his watch, "Hey mom, Dad'll be home soon…"

Josie checked her own watch, "Oh dear, right you are! Well, don't be strangers, you're welcome over to dinner anytime."

"Alright." Andy called to them as they walked back.

As soon as they were in the house Sandy kicked him hard, "Ass."

"What? You've been so lonely lately, I thought you could use a few friends."

"Andy, I _never_ have problem making friends."

"Yeah, that's what worries me…"


End file.
